The Voice
by Shadowsamatheexorcist
Summary: When Ichigo loses his shinigami powers, can his Voice help him? Set after he says goodbye to his Shinigami friends.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo stirred restlessly beneath his covers. He glanced at the clock.

12:45 He sighed loudly. He was just being paranoid.

He waited.

He waited.

12:46 How did a minute feel like forever?

He gazed outside his bedroom window.

"why is it so quiet?" , He thought.

Ever since he'd lost his shinigami powers he was in constant fear.

Every night he'd dreamed of his sisters being strangled in midair. Being tortured by something Ichigo could not see. His father lay dying in his own blood. Ichigo, could not see what had caused all this. He hated being helpless at the thing he used to be so good at. He woke up screaming, "I cant see! Where is it?" Yuzu came running in.

"Ichi-nii?" Ichigo sobbed into his pillow.

"I cant see…I couldn't save you…" Yuzu slept in Ichigo's been from then on. Whenever he woke up from a nightmare she would hush him and rub soothing circles on his back. "its okay Ichi-nii, im safe, im here", She crooned. Ichigo held her as though afraid she would disappear with the daylight.

And it was so quiet.

The voice, the one he'd wanted for so long to disappear, was gone.

He'd wondered if he died. Ichigo thought so hard, he hardly realized it when he felt him stir in the back of his head.

It was so slight, he'd hardly felt it. Ichigo called in his head, "is it you? Are you still there?" It did not stir again, But Ichigo could feel it, feel him there. Like he was resting. Too weak to talk or move.

Yuzu had gone to a friends house. Ichigo feared to go to sleep.

He scanned his head for the voice. 'If you're there, if you can hear me, please answer somehow..' he felt a flutter of something.

'Hello? Are you here?' it stirred a little more aggressively this time. 'Come on! You can come out! I know your there!'

It began to surface slowly.

"uuuuhhhhhh…..", The Voice groaned weakly.

"Its you! Can you hear me?"

"nuuuuhhh…."

"come on"

"..Wha….where…"

"its me"

"whoooo…whoo..am..I? who…are….youuu?" , It spoke again.

"its me! Ichigo! Do you remember me?"

"Iiiii…chhiii…", It mumbled weakly.

"that's right. I-Chi-Go"

"..nuuhh..ki…kinnn..kiiiing?"

"yes"

"ichi….gooo.." It suddenly sprang to life.

"Ichigo! Where? Huh?" , The voice yelled.

"you're back" ,Thought Ichigo smiling.

"Where..Where was I?"

"…I don't know..I lost my spiritual power..that probably caused you to go away for so long.."

"I…", The Voice said, "wha-Why?"

"why what?"

"Why did you call me back? You hated me!"

It scanned through his memories, his thoughts, to find a logical explanation for Ichigo's behavior. As he searched, he felt all the pain and loss and heartache Ichigo had felt. He felt Ichigo's desperate feeling to feel needed and sorrow. His desperation for companionship. The Voice looked into his memories. Ichigo had rarely eaten. He lived the memories in Ichigo's dreams. He felt how frightened and scared Ichigo had felt. He lived the tears and the blood and the rare happiness.

"…..You…called me…because.."

"I missed you"

"..Humph….thought I'd never see the day…"

"Shut up.."

Ichigo was very weak with his insults now. What happened to the boisterous bad ass attitude he'd directed towards him? The Voice felt a surge of anger.

Ichigo felt it and winced.

"Why have you gone all soft while I've been gone? Not eating and crying..! Im ashamed to live in this body"

"hmm" , Ichigo replied tiredly. This scared him. It was like the Ichigo he knew had faded into the night and a new Ichigo replaced him. He hadn't even the strength to put effort into his insults.

"whats wrong with you? What happened to you?"

"….Life.."

As Ichigo wished The Voice kept him company throughout the night.

"As much as I hate you…I love you , stupid.."

That was the last thing Ichigo heard of his other half before he faded into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Complications

Hey guys so here's the second chapter to "The Voice" since everybody liked the one shot so much. The song is Comatose by Skillet. it's a good song go listen to it. I don't own Bleach.

Ichigo sat straight up in bed. He sat there and the memories came flooding into his mind.

"You there?"

No answer.

Ichigo started to panic. Did he disappear during the night? Like the rest of his power? What if-

"Hey!"

"uugh..I don't remember you ever getting up this early king..", The Voice groaned groggily.

Ichigo breathed a mental sigh of relief. He didn't disappear after all.

I hate feeling like this

I'm so tired of trying to fight this

I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you

Ichigo skipped Breakfast. Isshin and his sisters didn't say anything. They were used to it by now. Yuzu looked worriedly after him as Ichigo left the house. Ichigo wished she wouldn't do that. It made him feel guilty that he'd made her so sad all the time.

" Then don't give her a reason to be sad, Baka"

"Quit listening to my thoughts, its freaking me out"

The Voice huffed in the back of his head and sat in angry silence except for the occasional mumbles of, "stupid.." and "like I can help it you're such a noisy thinker.."

It was Saturday morning. Ichigo went to the park and sat on one of the swings.

Tell me that you will listen

Your touch is what I'm missing

And the more I hide I realize

I'm slowly losing you

Ichigo and the voice sat in silence. Which Ichigo broke shortly.

"so, no "trying to take over my body" or " evil cackling inside my head?"

"I'm done with that. No point now you aint got no powers.."

"well….you're still here aren't you? I mean…your, like, my inner hollow or something..?"

"mm" , The Voice huffed.

"why do you love me?"

If The Voice had been in a sitcom, this would be the part when he does a spit take.

"W-what?"

"Last night. You said you loved me"

"N-no I didn't..", Said The Voice warily. 'Didn't think he'd remember that…'

"whatever"

Comatose

Ill never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe

'less I feel you next to me

You take the pain I feel

Waking up to you never felt so real

'cause I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream

'cause my dreams don't comfort me

The way you make me feel

Waking up to you never felt so real

"…Cause I live in this body, duh"

"Okay" If he didn't want to say it, he didn't have too, Ichigo thought.

Orihime slowly walked down the steps to the park.

She spotted Ichigo sitting by himself.

Orihime felt a pain in her chest. Ichigo had been so depressed…it made her feel guilty for still having her powers. Like waving candy in front of a child's face. Knowing he could never reach it.

"..Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo looked up. "ah, Inoue.."

She had to stop herself from gasping aloud. Ichigo had deep purple bags under his eyes. Like he hadn't slept for months. His face had a gaunt look to it. And he was so pale.

"K-kurosaki-kun…I'm.."

"Its okay Inoue I know I look like walking death.."

"w-well, umm..Ishida-kun and Sado-kun and I were going to have lunch later. Would you like..to..?", She trailed off.

"That's okay. Maybe some other time.."

"Alright.."

"Oi, King! At least make an effort to be happy! Look at her!"

Ichigo sighed, "Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt to…"

Her face lit up immediately. "Alright, Kurosaki-Kun, I-ill call you later.."

She bounced away happily.

"There ya' go King! Got her right were you want her don't cha?"

"Oh, shut it"

There ya go. I know I didn't write all the song but hey its 3 in the morning and im about to pass out so deal. Please review. Its only fair, me staying up half the night to write this thing when I have a major migrane. If I can do this, You can take your sweet time to review my stuff. But hey its up to you.


	3. Payback is sweet

Lunch was weird and awkward.

Ichigo stared at a nearby tree, subconsciously eating potato chips out of the bag. Ishida kept making remarks at ichigos appearance and behavior but when Ichigo didn't respond he gave up and went back to eating his sandwich. Chad was, unsurprisingly, quiet. Orihime kept bringing up various topics to rouse the boys into discussion. Like, "Did you see the new Bad Shield movie?" or "Have you finished the project for the crafts club, Ishida-Kun?" Ishida replied with a simple, "Of course Inoue- San, it didn't take very long for me" Ichigo resisted the urge to snort.

Ichigo and Chad remained silent. Ichigo rested his head in his hands and stared off into the distance.

"UGH. This is so boring King!"

"What do you want me to do about it?", Ichigo replied.

"..Let me out, ill liven it up pretty quick!", Called his Hollow eagerly.

Ichigo thought about it.

"No"

"Aw, Come on!"

"…don't be too..conspicuous..go ahead, if you must"

Really, what harm could it do now?

Ichigo felt himself sink into his inner world.

He looked around him. He stood sideways on a building.

Ichigo suddenly had an idea. If He could come back, then…

"Zangetsu?"

Orihime was in fervent discussion with Ishida and Chad was still silent when the Hollow emerged into the world.

"ehh, 's been a long time since I've done this" , The Hollow said stretching his arms so the joints popped. Orihime, Ishida and Chad looked up at him skeptically. "Done what?" , Ishida asked.

"Been in this body, DUH" Orihime's eyes slightly widened.

"What are you talking about?"

The Hollow looked at Ishida and said, "I've always wanted to say this to you, creepy nerd"

Ishida raised an eyebrow.

The Hollow stuck out his tongue and gave him the finger.

"FUCK OFF"

Ishida's jaw dropped. "What are you-"

"or maybe we've both wanted to say that, I think so", Hichigo said, cackling.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" , Orihime exclaimed.

"You mean King ,Princess? He aint here right now"

Hichigo ran off, laughing. "OH ITS GREAT TO BE FREE!"

He jumped up and swung on a tree branch. He did back flips in the grass.

"and Princess-", He called back,

"Ichigo knows you like him!", He lied.

Orihime's eyes widened and blushed furiously.

Ishidas jaw hit the ground.

Chad remained silent as ever.

"Really, it was pretty obvious, and you cant have him, he's ALL MINE!"

Hichigo pulled down his lower eyelid and stuck out his tongue.

Even Chad was surprised.

Ichigo called out again, "Zangetsu?" He knew Zangetsu was part of his soul. Like his Voice, He couldn't really ever disappear.

"Ichigo"

Ichigo whirled around.

"Zangetsu?"

Ichigo saw him, standing on his usual pole and looking as mysterious as ever. "You have to go back now. Your..Other half is causing mayhem"

"Shoulda known he would..all right…see you.."

Ichigo pushed his way back to the surface.

"What exactly were you doing?", Ichigo asked, sternly.

"Just had a little fun 's all I did King"

Ichigo found himself back in the park.

He slowly walked back to his group. They were staring at him like he'd grown another head.

"What?", He said.

"Are you..feeling okay, Ichigo?", Chad asked.

"What. Did. You. Do."

"I told them I knew Orihime liked you"

"WHAT? W-wait, she LIKES me?"

Hichigo mentally nodded.

"Like..LIKE LIKE me?"

"Wasn't it OBVIOUS?"

"….How did Ishida react?", Ichigo said, not being able to help himself.

"He looked like he shit himself"

Ichigo laughed out loud.

"Ishida must've shit a brick", Ichigo said aloud, looking directly at Ishida.

They stared at him.

The Hollow laughed.

"Oh…we have to do that again.."

There you have it. I laughed through Hichigo's little "Im Free" display.

Review!


	4. Mental issues

When Ichigo arrived at school on Monday, he noticed things were.. strange. Stranger than usual. Well, of course there had to be other people at the park that day. It seemed the story of his supposed "Mental breakdown" had spread throughout the school. People gave him weird looks in the hallway, like he would attack them any moment. Well, THAT part wasn't so unlikely. He didn't attack people unless provoked and everyone knew that he wasn't that kind of person. But, nevertheless, they avoided him like the plague.

"They'll get over it"

"I hope so otherwise I'm never going to be allowed in the Karate club again", Ichigo thought.

"I wasn't THAT bad, King, give me a break"

"I'll give you a break when Santa and Hitler have a snowball fight in Hell"

Hichigo huffed angrily and was silent the rest of the walk to class.

When Ichigo entered his first period every living soul in the class went silent. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and walked casually to his seat.

Tatsuki spotted him and strode over.

She stood, glowering at him until he looked up.

"Need something?"

She glared. "What the hell you doing that to Orihime huh?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"Don't play stupid! You know what you did!"

"and what exactly did I do?", He retorted.

She glowered at him, trying to find exactly what he did and put it into words. She came up with, "You know, Embarrassing her! Why would you say you like yourself? You could have let her down easer!"

Now Ichigo was confused. "Like myself?"

"She said you said, "You cant have Ichigo he's all mine!" What's up with that?" Ichigo was really confused now. He could feel Hichigo starting to get nervous.

"Ah man she'll blow everything! After I denied what I said the last time..I'll never live this down! Stupid Princess and her tattling.."

"HEY LOOK ISHIDA SEES A HOLLOW!", Hichigo thought frantically.(and loudly) Ichigo immediately whirled around to look where Ishida was sitting. Much to Hichigo's luck, Ishida was indeed asking to go to the bathroom and looking a bit panicked.

Tatsuki faded into the background.

"Reckon we should help him?", Hichigo thought still trying to distract Ichigo.

"Well, I cant see ghosts anymore can I? Much less a Hollow. Why would you care anyways? I always ignore it, he can do it by himself"

"B-but.." Hichigo suddenly had an idea.

"HEY! If you can see the old man and can hear me again, maybe you're getting your powers back, Eh?"

"You think so?", Thought Ichigo hopefully.

"Yeah! Go follow him, King!"

Ichigo asked to go to the bathroom too and ran out the door.

"Hey! You listening?", Tatsuki yelled.

"Why is everyone acting so weird today? Must be an illness or something..", The teacher said quietly.

Hey guys sorry for the extremely short chapter but I'm kinda rushed right now. I'll update soon, Kay? Also I'm very grateful to those of you reviewing and following my story so far! I cant believe its become so popular, I've never gotten so many reviews in a couple days! Review please!


End file.
